Modern computing devices have become ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. As such, many modern computing devices are capable of connecting to various data networks, including the Internet and corporate intranets, to transmit and receive data communications over the various data networks at varying rates of speed. To facilitate communications between computing devices (e.g., endpoint computing nodes), the data networks typically include one or more network computing nodes (e.g., compute servers, storage servers, etc.) to route communications (e.g., via network switches, network routers, etc.) that enter/exit a network (e.g., north-south network traffic) and between network computing nodes in the network (e.g., east-west network traffic).
Certain network infrastructures, such as data centers, may include tens of thousands or more of such network computing nodes and traffic forwarding devices. To handle such large network infrastructures, adaptive routing technologies have evolved using topology information of the network infrastructure. Traditional methods to determine the topology of the network infrastructure may include one or more of the computing nodes identifying neighboring computing nodes (e.g., those computing nodes that are one hop from the identifying computing node) using static topology information, which cannot typically be applied to the adaptive routing technologies.